


The Angel Did Say

by Marriage1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriage1988/pseuds/Marriage1988
Summary: It's Christmas Day, and the Snape Family is about to receive some joyful tidings of their own.  While Severus is anxiously waiting, a chance meeting occurs with a mysterious old gentleman.





	The Angel Did Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeleryThesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryThesis/gifts).



> A little Christmas gift for CeleryThesis. A happy and blessed Christmas to my dear friend and her family, and to all of our good friends here!

Headmaster Severus Snape stubbed out his fourth cigarette that morning….. _four, and it was only 8:23am_.

“Christ…” he murmured under his breath, “…. _how much longer will this take_?”

It was Christmas morning, and instead of enjoying a leisurely breakfast of bacon butties with Hermione and their two girls, he was pacing the waiting lounge of The Cotswold’s Women’s Clinic where his wife was about to give birth to their third child.

Hermione had started to go into labour around midnight, and so he had the dubious honour of waking his two sleeping daughters and bundling them up so he could bring them to his in-laws’ home for the duration. The duration of this seemingly endless wait for numero three, _thank you very much._

Both girls were thrilled at the news that their new brother ( _brother!_ ) would be arriving soon….in time for Christmas! Andrea (aged ten) and more subdued than her sister, Francesca (aged five), smiled sleepily at their father as Severus gently rubbed their backs to wake them.

“Girls, it’s time. And I know you both are more than prepared for this. Now then….please be good girls for Grandma and Grandpa---I want you both to mind them,” he said.

“But Poppa, how will Father Christmas know where to leave our presents?” his lovely brown-eyed Francesca asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes. She was past the point of believing, but knew her little sister still did, and so was rather solicitous of this fact. _As any good older sister might be._

“Well, Francesca, Father Christmas is very much aware of everything that happens to all the good girls and boys. He knows your mother is about to have a baby, and has been quite prepared to make sure your gifts are exactly where they need to be.”

A very visibly relieved Francesca nodded. Her father, forever patient with her and Andrea, always took the time to explain everything. Every question, every concern, every fear--especially if one of them had awakened from a nightmare. It was their beloved Poppa who sat with them, rocked them and offered abundant consolation. Their mother, who they adored just as much, seemed to sleep through these moments. She was more fun during the day when they were baking blueberry scones or painting with watercolours.

And so Severus had kissed his girls goodbye at his in-laws’ door, and raced back home to bring his cool, calm and _amazingly collected_ Hermione to the clinic. Well, indeed. _This was her third time around_ , he chuckled.

And so here he was, waiting. And pacing. And smoking far more than he should. Hermione had recently admonished him again about his long-time habit, one to which he had clung--especially during times of great anxiety--since the age of eleven.  

He should have been a practiced hand at this by now, but this time felt different. Perhaps because Hermione and he were five years older since the last one--or perhaps because this was a son. Even so, he couldn’t fathom why this felt a bit more precarious, a bit more nerve-wracking.

Oh, and it was Christmas as well. _Of all days that she was due!_

A white haired nurse who reminded him a bit of Hooch had just walked into the lounge. Even her no-nonsense air was reminiscent of his long-time staff member.

“Mr Snape….everything is going well. Your wife is doing fine,“ she assured him in her brusque manner.

He had just lit up his sixth cigarette and was in mid-drag, “Doing fine….does this mean that my son is born?”

The Hooch-a-like smiled, “Well, no. She is not quite there yet, but coming along…”

Damn! _DAMN! It was going on nine hours!_

“I see,” Severus replied, attempting not to show his concern.

“I know you’re a bit anxious, but truly things are progressing as they should be, Mr Snape,” She reassured him, and then left the room as quickly as she entered.

_Oh, Hermione, come on, my sweet girl, you can do this!_

As his thoughts were understandably filled with images of his beautiful wife, a gentleman wearing a clerical collar had wandered into the lounge, as if he was seeking out someone in particular. He nodded at Severus and smiled benevolently, “Ah, waiting for some good news, are you?” he asked Snape.

“Yes, I am," Severus admitted quietly, “My wife is about to give birth to our third child.”

The priest or minister took this news as an invitation to sit down next to Severus. _He seems a kindly old chap,_ Severus thought, _and perhaps if he’s in the room I won’t smoke--out of sheer courtesy._

“I’m Father Aloysius. I’m the rector at St Thomas More on Cadwallager Street.” He held out his hand to Severus who shook it.

“Severus Snape. Headmaster at a….private school in Scotland.”

“Oh, in education, are you then? How lovely! I had spent some time teaching theology over at St Simon’s Seminary in Manchester. Was there for many happy years, in fact,” Father Aloysius admitted cheerfully.

Snape nodded. While he had no inside knowledge of the educational system at a Catholic Seminary, he was sure that Father most likely had encountered enough dunderheads in his life, just as he had.

Snape rubbed his eyes, his fatigue starting to show.

“Ah, poor chap,” Father patted Severus’ hand, “You look rather tired out. How long has your wife been in labour then?”

“It’s now over nine hours, and yes, I am a bit tired. No doubt much less than she is, though…”

“Well, you know, “ Father’s blue eyes began to twinkle, “imagine what it was like for another father and mother who were expecting their child, some two thousand years ago….”

Severus was not a man of religion, nor a church-goer. Hermione would take the children to Mass on Sundays while he remained home. He was quite aware of the Christian faith, and respected his wife for her belief. Both his children had been baptized and were being raised as Catholics.

“Indeed, Father, I cannot begin to imagine what it was like for them on that day, during those times….” Severus quietly acknowledged to the old priest.

“It’s something to think about, my boy. Just as your son is about to be born….something to think about….” Father Aloysius stood up, and placed his hands on Severus’ shoulders, “And not to worry. Your wife is doing fine. She has given birth. Your son is fine, too.”

Severus didn’t have time to respond or even question Father Aloysius’ seemingly prophetic claim. Just at that moment the nurse came into the lounge and said, “Mr Snape, you have a son!”

Severus turned to ask Father Aloysius _just how the hell_ he knew that the baby had been born, but there was no one there.

_The priest was gone._

“Nurse," Severus said, “Where did the priest go, the one who was here with me a moment ago?”

The nurse looked confused, “Sir, there was no one here with you when I walked in. You were quite alone.”

“No, no…" Severus insisted, "There was a man here with me. A priest. Father Aloysius from…from St Thomas More Parish—it’s nearby, he had told me…”

Surely the nurse had known the priest who seemed also to be on the staff of the clinic, perhaps in a pastoral care role? 

"Mr Snape, I’m sorry. I don’t know this man. And there is no St Thomas More parish near here…”

Severus shook his hand in astonishment. _Was there some kind of magic afoot?_  

“Would you like to see your son?” The nurse asked, disturbing Snape’s thoughts about magic and about the priest.

Snape nodded and followed her to Hermione’s room. He could not suppress a gasp as he saw his wife holding his son for the first time.

His boy was small, but looked robust. His black wispy hair framing a perfect face…perfect eyes, mouth, nose. As he kissed Hermione and then his son, Severus felt more joy than he could ever recall. More than he ever deserved in this life.

“Look at our son, Severus….” Hermione gushed, “He’s the image of his father. What shall we name him?”

As before with their daughters, Severus and Hermione had not chosen a name prior to the birth. They both agreed that it was best to see the baby first in order to determine the proper name.

“I think we should honour the day and name him Noel…Noel Snape,” Severus whispered.

“Oh, I do like that. It’s perfect! And what of a middle name?” his wife pondered.

Severus paused for a moment, “How do you feel about ‘Aloysius’?”

“Aloysius? Hmm. Well, it’s a lovely name. Yes, I think this suits our boy well: Noel Aloysius Snape.” Hermione agreed, then laughing, she added, “Well, with a name like that, I wonder what he will grow up to be….”

Severus smiled and gently touched his son’s cheek, “A priest, I should think. And with you as his mother, perhaps the next pope….” 

 

* * *

_**Note: The name ALOYSIUS is** **of Old German origin, and the meaning of Aloysius is " famous** _ **_warrior." Also, Aloysius is patron saint of students--most fitting for the son of a headmaster._ **

**_Hence,  the Snapes' son's name, Noel Aloysius, means "FAMOUS CHRISTMAS WARRIOR."_ **


End file.
